An Odd Encounter
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: The Doctor with Rose, Jack and Astrid meet The ninth Doctor. Continuation of A Time Lord Child


**An Odd Encounter**

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to have the Doctor encounter his ninth self. **

The Doctor had decided that it was time to take Astrid out on a bit of an adventure. He had decided that he definitely did not want any trouble. Astrid was still only a two year old. She was very advanced – even for a timelord – but still, no trouble. Of course, that plan went down the drain almost immediately. As soon as they stepped out of the TARDIS, he felt a tingling in the back of his mind.

'_Doctor, do you feel that?' _Rose's voice said in his head.

'_Yeah, probably nothing to worry about, maybe a paradox, actually, definitely a paradox. I think there's another me here. Should we stay?' _he replied.

'_Can we? Astrid would love to meet an old you. And, I wouldn't mind meeting an old you.' _

'_OK. Fine, we can stay.' _

So they stayed. After about twenty minutes Astrid turned to her father.

'Daddy, look, it's you,' she said, pointing to a figure clad in a leather jacket with a green jumper underneath. Neither Rose nor captain Jack was with this Doctor so he figured it was a time when Rose had gone to visit her mum and he hadn't wanted to stay.

'Yes, Astrid, that's me. That's what I looked like when I met your mum,' the Doctor told his daughter.

'Doctor, how did Astrid now that's you?' Jack asked.

'Timelord children have special bonds with their parents, they will always be able to tell who they are.' As the Doctor finished explaining to Jack, nine's head snapped up and his eyes landed on Astrid.

'Impossible,' The Doctor heard his old – self whisper, 'there's no way.'

'Actually, it's not impossible. I can explain, if you want.' The now Doctor said to his then self.

'Yeah, if you don't mind, I'm just a little confused. I have a daughter, a full time lord daughter, with Rose. That shouldn't be possible. Rose is human.'

'Actually, Doctah, not exactly human anymore, but I'm not entirely sure if I can tell you about it,' at this point she looked at the current Doctor.

'Welllll, I suppose he's going to find out soon anyway. It looks like we've met Jack so it's not long now. I guess you can tell him.' Ten said

'Fing is, pretty soon, something big is gonna happen, something with the Daleks, and you're gonna send me home. Emergency program one tells me that you're going to die and you have no hope of escape, but there's no way I was going to let you die. So I looked into the TARDIS and I came back to you,' here she stopped and looked at both of the Doctors in turn, before continuing on in a shaky voice, 'you regenerate and we keep travelling, but we – we get separated and I get stuck in a parallel world.' At this point she stopped. She couldn't go on any further. She looked at her current Doctor. He put her arms around her and pulled her into his body.

'It's ok, Rose, I've got you now,' he whispered in her ear before turning to his old self. 'Torchwood let Cybermen and Daleks into this world from the void. We end up sending them back into the void but Rose almost gets pulled in. Pete from the other world comes and takes her to the other world, but then she got stuck,' he pulls Rose tighter into his arms before breaking into a smile, 'but, our brilliant Rose Tyler isn't going to let something like a parallel world stop her. She found her way back to us, and found a way to speed up the evolution process of a time lady. She absorbed the time vortex again and now we're not the only time lord. We've got Rose and now we have Jacquelyn Astrid Tyler, a.k.a Astrid.' The Doctor scooped up his little girl as he finished speaking.

'You – we managed to bond with Rose?' nine asked.

'Of course. Like I said, our brilliant Rose is a time lady.'

'Can I hold my daughter?'

'Yeah, course,' Rose said before turning to Astrid, 'Astrid do you wanna go say hello to daddy?' Rose asked. Astrid wiggled in her father's arms until he set her down and then ran to the other version of him.

'HI, daddy. My name's Astrid.'

'Hello, Astrid,' said nine as a huge smile split across his face. 'Would you like a banana?'


End file.
